It is demanding for a navigation system to determine relevant traffic information if destination information has not been provided by a user. At present, the navigation system provides predicted traffic information at the beginning of a travel, hence it does not incorporate the changing traffic conditions during the travel. Further, the navigation system does not hide irrelevant traffic information (e.g., traffic events that are unavoidable, traffic events in wrong routes, etc.) thereby resulting in information overload for the users. As a result, service providers face significant technical challenges in calculating location points to avoid relevant traffic events, and alerting users precisely before the traffic event location.